


*That* Time of Month

by Themarigoldprincess



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Big white marshmallow son, Confused birb, Goose chase around the base, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Femme!Sunstreaker. And Skyfire had been so excited for his plans that day...





	*That* Time of Month

Skyfire beams as he puts the code into the key pad outside the twins' quarters.

He finally gets a day off, and he's going to use that to his advantage! He's been planning on taking the twins out during night time, so he can point out constellations and Sunstreaker can paint.

Today he's gotten up the courage to do it, he's finally gonna-

"Frag do you want?" Sunstreaker looks like she hasn't recharged in weeks. Her plating is pale and unscrubbed, and she looks ready to murder anyone that dares to look her way.

Skyfire squeaks and turns, fleeing for his life, wondering what in the pits he did wrong.

"Skyfire! What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Silverbolt grins goodnaturedly as Skyfire nearly runs into him, feeling very proud of his proper usage of the Earth term.

"I don't know! Sunstreaker looked like she's gonna kill me, and I don't even know what I did wrong!"

Silverbolt looks as lost as Skyfire feels.

"I don't know Skyfire. I mean, I haven't even really met a girl other than Sunstreaker, and she kinda always looks ready to murder somebody."

Skyfire just looks so miserable and confused, Silverbolt tries to think up a solution for his friend.

But he advises the worst person.

"Maybe Optimus will know? He has a girlfriend right?"

"Of course! Thank you Silverbolt!"

"Ummm sure thing?"

@#$%&

"I'm sorry Skyfire. Femmes are a strange bunch." Optimus opts not to mention that Sunstreaker always looks ready to murder.

"Of course..." Skyfire heaves an intake as his processor churns through hundreds of possible conclusions, most of them involving viruses of some sort...

"Maybe Sideswipe will know? They are twins." Optimus suggests as Skyfire nods and gets up, the seat creaking at the sudden lack of weight. "Thank you for your time sir." Skyfire remembers as he stands at the much too short doorway. "Sure thing Skyfire. Anything to help my soldiers." Skyfire winces at the word and then at the pain of hitting his wings and shoulders on the doorway. He tries to get all the way through when it suddenly dawns on him, his face lighting up dark pink as he tries to budge... No luck. "Skyfire? Is everything alright?" "Uh, yes sir! I will just need, a moment..." He tries to reverse, just causing his shoulders to dent even further as he hangs his head. Just great. He's stuck. "Sir? I uh... Believe I'm rather stuck." Optimus looks up and is glad Skyfire can't see him, using all of his self-control to not burst into laughter. "I'll call Grapple and Ratchet over, and see if we can move you." "Thank you sir..." Great. More people to see his humiliation... 

@#$%&

Finally out of the doorway, and the trip to the medbay afterwards for a checkup, Skyfire heads towards the training room.

Sideswipe's luckily easy to find, his scarlet paintjob like a target.

Skyfire ponders if that's on purpose, to draw enemy fire, or if Sideswipe just likes red... Possibly both.

Skyfire waits until he's finished demolishing the "enemy" holograms, and turns off the simulation.

"Oh hey Skyfire!" Sideswipe greets him, his expression surprised. He thought Skyfire didn't like...

"It's about Sunstreaker."

"Oh no. What happened!" Immediately panic fills Sideswipe's features, his jaw setting while his optics widen in fear.

"Oh, she's... Fine? She was just... Really grumpy with me. I don't know what I did wrong... And I was wondering if... You knew?" Skyfire questions awkwardly, feeling kind of stupid now for searching Sideswipe out.

"Oh /that/. Pssh, if I told you she'd kill me." Sideswipe chuckles nervously, shrugging.

"But can I fix it? I don't understand!"

"Eh... Ask Ratchet, he'll probably explain it to you."

"Uh, okay... See you later?" Skyfire gives the shorter mech a small wave, which Sideswipe grins at. "Sure thing bro, but don't worry dude, my sis won't be like this for long, it goes away after about a week." "That's good to hear..." Skyfire frowns as he starts walking towards the medbay again, crossing everything off his list of possible explanations. What just comes and goes like that?! Maybe femme programming... 

@#$%&

"Skyfire you may want to ask one of the femmes. I don't think even *I* could explain it to you properly." Ratchet sighs after they had both sat down in the medic's office to talk privately 

Skyfire nods, feeling quite tired of this goose chase.

"Yes sir..." Skyfire stands up and *carefully* makes his way out the door. 

@#$%&

"Arcee! Arcee! Please wait!" Skyfire wheezes as he runs up to the pink femme, finally having found her. He's been searching for two days now, when he had time, and is so relieved to have tracked her down, hoping she'll provide an explanation. 

"Oh! Uh, Hi Skyfire." Arcee looks quite bewildered that Skyfire sought her out.

After hearing Skyfire's story, she laughs, sits him down, and explains.

"Oh... So she'll be back to normal in a few days? But what am I to do until then?"

"Give her sweets, tell her she's pretty, and stay out of her way." Skyfire saves that into his notes before standing, his wings going up as well.

"Thank you again Arcee."

"Sure thing Skyfire. Good luck." Arcee grins as Springer comes up behind her.

"What was that about?"

"Oh is somebody jealous? Sunstreaker's apparently having *that* time of month, and Skyfire wanted to figure out what was wrong."

"She's such a b**** already I can't imagine her on her cycle." Springer huffs as he's elbowed.

"Well they are some *strange* ducks." Hot Rod shrugs, joining them while pressing a kiss to Arcee's cheek.

"That's true.." Arcee admits softly, mentally sending her best wishes Skyfire's direction.


End file.
